SAW III: The Untested
by Monty Mason
Summary: Now that Mark is out of the way, Jack remains untested, but will his victory last for long? Welcome back for a third installment in my stop motion scripts/story. Note: I own no rights to SAW, the rights belong to its original creators.


SAW III: The Untested

The movie starts out with a white bright flash of light and then we see two individuals robbing a lady, one is about to go away with the purse and the other is still there nearly about to kill the woman, "Jack! Come on let's go!" says the one with the purse.

Jack: Just a second…I like that pleading look on her face…such a beautiful face to carve upon with my knife.

Jack's partner: Jack! Crap! Man we got what we wanted! Let her go!

Jack looks at his partner for a bit and then his partner says, "Do you like how brutality feels Jack?"

Jack is quite again for a bit and says, "Yes" and then stabs the woman in the stomach as she would scream then a white bright flash of light occurs and the Titles along with Dynames Productions would come on along with "SAW: The Untested". The movie then fades in to the last scene of the SAW: The Unchallenged movie.

Jack: Game over

Mark's father is seen getting killed and then the scene fades out and back into the same set, where there are Police and FBI agents on the scene taking pictures of the bodies and the whole scene. Jack is seen walking out in a blanket along with a couple other officers. The bodies are then seen being taken out in body bags on a stretcher.

The scene has a cross fade transition from Jack looking at the body bags to a police meeting.

Boss: It is my pleasure to announce the promotion of Jack Refrengon to the newly designed swat unit of the police as a Lieutenant on the accounts of his brave acts and bringing a criminal to justice, Jigsaw. Officer Jack's efforts here have proven that through hard work and never willing to give up, anything is possible. Many have died in the chase for Jigsaw, and here we commemorate their efforts (shows pictures of the fallen cops on the Jigsaw case). Now Officer Jack…please if you could say a few words up here.

Jack: Thank you sir. I must say this is really something…I never expected myself to be the one to capture Jigsaw, let alone capture him dead. So many officers and detectives have tried and have fallen, I guess it can be said that this capture and this promotion, I dedicate to them. It is true that justice are the upholding arms and legs to every society, and as long as justice exists, so can peace. If there is anything I've learnt in my journey towards the capture of Jigsaw, it is that life should be appreciated. I might sound like him but it is something so little which can turn out to into something as big as Jigsaw. If we all could just do that, we may not face anymore threats which could arise from Jigsaw's influence. Life is a very important and a precious thing which so many people take for granted, I learnt of this from the deaths of my friends who worked on this case, those friends which I still do remember dearly. Seeing my friend's dead…was a shocking sight each and every time, but soon afterwards seeing Jigsaw dead. I would say, justice has indeed been served to my lost companions and to the people of this country.

There is a clapping background noise. During the clapping, the picture is focused on the audience.

Then a transition soon takes a place (cross fade, from looking at Jack's face to an office).

Boss: Well then, starting today you will be transferred to that new SWAT unit and be also assigned a partner.

Jack: Partner?

Boss: Yes…just try to be as patient as possible with him…

Jack: Patient? Does this guy have some sort of anger issues or something?

Boss: No…He's is a Jigsaw survivor and also had been working on the Jigsaw case like you. He's from the FBI.

Jack: FBI and SWAT, great…but why would I need a partner? The Jigsaw case is already over.

Boss: That's what we thought to.

Jack: Why? What's wrong?

Boss: Take a look at these documents.

Jack takes a look at them and a game takes place:

Two individuals wake up in a room with two machines attached to the roof (The machine's functions will be revealed later). One of them wakes up and starts speaking, "What the? Where am I? Oh god (the camera looks at his collar around his neck as he says "Oh god"), somebody! Help! Somebody help me!" that one individual screams. Through that screaming the other one wakes up as well.

The first to wake up is "Jacob" and the second to wake up is "Andy".

Jacob: Wow dude! Don't move!

Andy: What's going on here? Did you do this to me?

Jacob: What? Are you blind? I'm in the same position!

Andy: Yea right!

Jacob: Look! Collor around my neck just the same as yours and we're both standing on a platform as well as we're both panicking…I would say that we're in the same freaking position!

Andy: Oh man what I do to get here?

Jacob: Look around there might be something that could help us out.

Andy: And how would we exactly reach it?

Jacob: Well look in your pockets then!

Andy searches himself and so does Jacob. They both find envelops with their names on it. They both open it up to a folded letter saying "Read Me".

Jacob opens his up first and then there is a voice over for the letter/Note.

Letter/Note:

Hello Jacob, I want to play a game.

Beside you, you will find a man in the same helpless position as you are in and I assure you what I do is not without reason. My reason to bring you here is simple, you're a well known assassin, and Jacob is your codename is it not? The name you use in everyday life, the name you use in socializing with people, in your dealings and also as a legal resident of USA. You've worked for others risking death, risking your life to get paid money for taking the lives of others. Today you will show me whether you have what it takes to stay alive rather than risking your life. Today you will see how precious life can really be when faced with the true danger of death, on your assassinations missions, you are at a distance from death, but today…death is right beside you. If you are not dead within twenty minutes, then the person beside you will be lifted upwards slowly from the binds on his neck, and slowly be brought up to be crushed in the two wheel like objects attached to the roof. If you're dead then it shall be your body that gets crushed to leave a broken existence of yours behind. Your aim in my little game here is to stay alive and prove to me that you have what it takes to live on and truly try to learn the meaning of how precious life is rather than risking it on the brink of death as you have in your line of work.

I look forward to the outcome…let the games begin.

Andy's Letter/Note:

Hello Andy, I want to play a game.

You think of yourself to be an honest working citizen of USA don't you? Well today I will give you a chance at redemption. Redemption of what you might be asking? Redemption at the fact that you willingly let your sister be murdered even though you had the chance to stop the murderer, your sister, whose life was dear to another individual, "Mark Jefferson". Your sister's name was "Stephanie Hailey" was it not? I believe it was so, you had the chance to stop the murderer and yet you did not in fear of your own safety. So now here we are, in this helpless position in which you will be given two choices. First I will explain the contraption holding you, a collar around your neck attached to chains will slowly and painfully lift you up as you will slowly be suffocating to death then. After a couple minutes it has been lifting you, you will soon reach two barrel like objects in which they will slowly and painfully once again crush you. What I must do to avoid such a fate you must be wondering. I will tell you, kill the person beside you causing the great act of murder and save your own life as I will let you go once the person beside you is dead. Or you can just stand there letting the machine do its work and kill you, what you choose to do is up to you, although let me warn you, you only have 20 minutes to complete this task. Whether Jacob lives or dies, you make the choice.

Regard,

Jigsaw

Hint: The killer instinct is no further than in the pocket of your legs.

The Letter/note ends.

Time: 20:00 and counting down.

Andy looks towards Jacob and says: I gotta kill ya.

Jacob: You're not really considering it are you?

Andy: If I don't kill you then I die…I think the answers pretty freaking clear!

Jacob: Yeah right! What are you going to kill me with? Like hell I'll let you kill me anyways!

Andy remember the Hint "The killer instinct is no further than in the pocket of your legs.".

Andy contemplates this and then is seen searching his jeans/whatever he is wearing. Andy then soon finds a knife in his pocket.

Time: 16:29 and counting down.

Andy then slowly starts swinging his knife around to try and hit Jacob but keeps missing as Jacob keeps avoiding. Andy finally keeps swinging (8:30 and counting down) finally hits Jacob in the arm. Jacob is in pain, "Ah! Crap! You son of a gun you really did it!"

Andy: You think I'm going to die for you or anyone else here? Then you're sorely mistaken.

Jacob: So are you! (As Jacob kicks Andy)

Andy once again starts to swing his knife around and Jacob avoids and tries to put his own blows down on Andy.

Time: 5:00 and counting down.

Andy once again hits Jacob in the face with a slight cut. Jacob manages to get a punch on Andy and then Andy kicks Jacob nearly off the platform. Jacob does the same in return (kick nearly off the platform for Andy).

Time: 3:29 and counting down.

Andy gets another slice at Jacob as he hits him this time on the stomach. Jacob is seen holding his stomach as he is bleeding badly. Andy then starts to move in for the final blow when suddenly Jacob kicks him off the platform they are standing on and Andy begins to suffocate. Slowly Andy pulls himself up by holding onto the chains and back on to the platform he goes.

Time: 1:01 and counting down.

Jacob: I'm gonna make it.

Andy looks over to the time (0:52 and counting down), "Crap!"

Andy then starts swinging wildly again and punching as well, while Jacob keeps avoiding (0:32 and counting down).

Andy manages another blow to his other arm (the uninjured arm) and then another one to his right leg. Jacob screams in pain, "Ah!" and then Andy is about to go for the final blow when he Jacobs makes the remark, "Time's up!" and Andy stopped in the process to look over at the clock.

Time: 0:03, 0:02, 0:01 and 0:00 (Time's up).

Andy: No! Wait! Give me a little more time! I had him!

The device starts to pull Andy up as he is starting to suffocate. Slowly he is suffocating even more. Then his head starts to touch the device which will crush and kill him. His head goes in first and he is heard screaming as loud as he can and then can be seen coming out in pieces through a dispenser (all red, which is blood) as well some blood sprays out of the dispenser and is also seen on the machine. Jacob's collar is loosened and Jacob is released.

Jacob is seen lying down on the floor with his hand on his stomach still in pain.

Now the film reverts back to Jack looking at the files.

Jack puts down the files and says, "Is this really true? I mean Jigsaw is dead after all."

Boss: We don't know either how this could have happened Jack, but I'm putting you on this case again since you do seem to be the perfect candidate for the position.

Jack: Alright…I'll get right on it. But why would I need a partner?

Boss: He tends to hold very strong feelings shall we say against Jigsaw, being a Jigsaw survivor can do that to people.

Jack: Yea…so when do I get to meet him?

Boss: Now…just be careful to remain calm around his presence.

Jack: Okay…any physical damage to him?

Boss: You can say that… (Talks on his intercom) Jenna send him in.

Intercom: Right away sir.

The FBI agent walks in and his body is shown through a side view angle. (His good side)

Then the camera takes a pan around the FBI agent to show his Burnt side (Harvey two face will play the FBI agent role).

FBI Derekson: Hello Jack

Jack: You're the FBI agent?

FBI Derekson: Yes, I hope my complexion here will not distract you from our work nor make you feel uncomfortable around me. (The camera pans around to FBI Derekson's burnt side)

Jack: …No of course not…

Boss: Well then you two should start working on this case immediately, no time to lose here, this is Jigsaw we're talking about after all.

Jack: Yes sir.

Both FBI Derekson and Jack are seen leaving the office.

Then the camera focuses on a stack of files on the desk labeled "Jigsaw cases".

Jack: So…gonna tell me your name?

FBI Derekson: Derekson, that's all you need to know.

Jack: Don't get all FBI on my ass! If we're going to be working together, then I demand your full cooperation as well with the questions I would ask you, any questions that may even regard your test.

FBI Derekson: I don't think you have the authority to do so.

Jack: Then we can call this partner thing off.

FBI Derekson looks around for a bit and then says, "Fine!"

Jack: There we go…that wasn't so hard now was it…first let's start with you telling me about how you became what you are, the burnt side.

FBI Derekson: I hope you have the stomach to handle this kind of stuff.

Jack: I've been working on the Jigsaw case longer than you, so I think I can handle myself fine.

FBI Derekson: Fair enough…it all started when I was getting my first transfer to the Jigsaw case. I honestly had no idea what I was getting myself into but soon found out what it was really like to be one of Jigsaw's victims as he choose me to be his next subject because I was working on his case…

The film now cross fades to FBI Derekson's test.

Voice over (FBI Derekson): The last thing I could remember before being incased in my panic situation was just seeing a creature like body…

A couple of flash shots of the monster appears (the one used to kidnap victims for the games).

Voice over (Jack): The suit used to kidnap people into Jigsaw's games?

Voice over (FBI Derekson): Yes…then then next thing I would remember is waking up with barely any feeling in my left side of the body…my burnt side. After trying to move, I couldn't but soon someone in a robe came in and started to talk to me…

Now the movie takes a whole in depth action into FBI Derekson's test.

Robed figure: Hello Derekson, I've witnessed you for quite some time from what you believe to be a crime world. My world! And now I welcome you to it. You may have noticed you're losing feeling in the left side of your body, this is all not without reason…I want to play a game! This game will require your smartness and instincts to survive, your will to survive. In the past you were placed in a somewhat similar situation but not as painful as this one I presume. You've had to betray your own comrades in your work as you went as a coward running away from those who gave up their lives in the line of duty. Your friends…and you just recklessly left for them to die in the end. Some people may call that a smart or a cowardly action…I call it pathetic. Pathetic of your existence to live on, but now here we are. A chance at redemption for your wrong doing, the device that holds you captive is what I call the "Body Incinerator". If you do not manage to get the solution to your freedom in time, the left side of your body will be permanently marked by the flames of actions which you ran away from. The Body Incinerator will fire flames periodically, slowly tearing and burning your body away until your inner ugly self is brought out to the exterior for the world to view, and there shall remain a scar for the rest of your life. And now for the solution…It is no further than the walls…look closely and you might find the numbers you need to put in to the lock to release yourself. Of course if you cannot do so, your left side of the body could be left permanently immobile and completely useless. Will you run like the coward from facing the pain of the past or will you stand and face the flames of your past actions? You make the choice.

The left side of the body holder heats up and suddenly releases the flames as FBI Derekson is suddenly in pain (He cannot scream but still show pain, his mouth is rendered from speaking).

The camera in between these flame shooting scenes focuses on searching for the numbers and then trying different codes. (The flames also keep shooting periodically)

Soon unable to, FBI Derekson starts to make crying noises, noises of defeat and cowardliness. Suddenly of pain as another shot of flames engulf his left side of the body. Then is released from the holder onto the ground in which we get a shot of his burnt side and he is seen screaming in pain and the machine is steaming.

Robed figure then backs away and runs away.

The test for FBI Derekson ends.

We're brought back to the present.

Jack is left speechless and a quick flash back takes place for Jack.

Flash back:

The robed figure is seen running away from FBI Derekson's test and then to a safe place in which it removes the robe. We then see Jack; it was Jack who tested FBI Derekson.

Jack: Crap! How could he survive? I was sure that much could kill him! Freak! I'm in real trouble…this whole game was meant to be for his execution…not survival. Freak!

The flash back ends as he says "Freak!"

Jack: That was something…

FBI Derekson: Yes…an experience which I shall never forget. An experience which I will so gladly use to fuel my need on finding Jigsaw and making him pay.

Jack: But remember to keep a calm mind when in field.

FBI Derekson: Of cour-

FBI Derekson is suddenly interrupted when the intercom in the office of Jigsaw files suddenly speaks.

Intercom: Officer Jack! We are about to start the autopsy on Mark Jefferson's body…would you rather wait for the results or come down and see how the autopsy progresses in case any thing out of ordinary is found at the moment.

Jack: I think we can wait.

FBI Derekson: I thought you said you had guts for deep gore?

Jack: Not as deep as an autopsy.

Both smirks (light laugh).

The movie then fades towards the autopsy as the body is being taken out of the bag and brought onto the table, the camera then focuses on the objects to be used for the autopsy on a table neatly laid out (Happens with fade ins and fade outs). The doctor then begins, takes the knife and cuts a clean slice through Mark's stomach. The doctor then digs around in their finding a tape leaving the doctor to say, "What in the…?"

The scene then cuts to Jack and FBI Derekson both walking down to the autopsy lab room and giving them the tape in good condition. They play the tape.

Tape: Are you there officer? Do you feel satisfied at the sight of my dead body? Do you feel unchallenged? If so then you're sorely mistaken as no one remains untested. Did you feel just because you have had been chasing me your whole life you felt that was an enough of a test? Then we will see. I will give you a clue as of where to find me…where to find the Jigsaw you're still looking for. Go back to where it all began…where you started your very first investigation with the Jigsaw case. And that is where you shall find the answers to your mind baffling questions of how I'm still alive…how my legacy is still among you all…I look forward to your visit.

FBI Derekson: Know what that means?

Jack is still looking at the cassette player in silence.

FBI Derekson: Jack?

Jack: What?

FBI Derekson: Obviously that tape had to do something with you.

Jack: What gave that impression?

FBI Derekson: Your reaction to the tape, your deep thought reaction.

Jack: Yes…but it said go back to where it all began.

FBI Derekson: Remember that place?

Then the film suddenly focuses on a map with marked locations on it and then showing swat people getting ready and Jack looking at his new uniform. Then through a quick bright flash of white light, the screen goes blank.

Then there is a fade in to the film.

The group of swat team is seen in the building as Jack and FBI Derekson enter.

SWAT member: Sir! Lieutenant Jack! We found a door.

Jack: Open it! Everyone else be on guard, fingers on triggers and be ready to shoot.

One of the swat members opens the door and then they all slowly move in. Finding nothing but more doors of mystery, then soon they decide it would be best to split up in teams to search every one of those doors.

Jack: Let's split up in teams of 2 and search all 5 of these doors. Derekson! You're with me.

The camera is then seen following Jack and FBI Derekson through the door they decided to explore.

After a bit of searching both Jack and FBI Derekson hear gun shots and are both looking in the directions of the shooting, it is coming from the other hallways in which their team had gone in. Then suddenly something attacks FBI Derekson as he is seen struggling but unable to free himself, then Jack suddenly turns around and find FBI Derekson on the floor. Jack is now looking around in panic and awareness of the situation, he knows only one thing can do this…Jigsaw. Jack is then seen running away but is unable to as he is stopped by the creature and then apprehended from the behind.

All goes dark (black screen).

Then there is a fade in towards Jack's head as he is waking up. Then the camera moves out fast as it shows Jack hanging upside down.

Jack: Oh god, what the hell is going on here?

Jack looks around and finds box sized objects in which noises can be heard from. Then Jack starts to look around and then soon to the bottom, he finds a liquid substance in a giant jar like object. Jack still looking around finds a TV, which then turns on and Billy the puppet comes on.

Billy: Hello Jack, I want to play a game. You should very well know the rules of this game as you've inflicted these games upon many others. The price for failure is paid with death, the advantage of victory comes with the chance to live on and then begin your game. Before you, you will find the bodies of 4 of your colleagues, still alive. But not for too long as their life will be in your hands. You choose who lives and who dies, the ones who survive will be able to help you in your game, choose carefully though. Keep in mind who is the most advantageous to you and the ones who aren't will entertain you with brutality, with their deaths. You have only 5 minutes to complete this task, who lives and who dies is in your hands, make their choices Jack…you've strayed. (The TV turns off and the timer comes on 5:00 and counting down)

The boxes open revealing the SWAT members, left immobile by the chains that bind them to the boxes. One of the SWAT members notices Jack and calls out to him.

SWAT member: Lieutenant Jack! Sir! What's going on here?

Jack: It's Jigsaw!

SWAT member 2: No! I knew this would happen! I should've never accepted the offer for transferring to this new unit.

Jack: Calm down! Think with a calm mind!

SWAT member 3: How can we be freaking calm when we're so close to death Lieutenant?

Jack: I don't know! Just try to remain calm…

Time: 4:02 and counting down.

SWAT member 4: Sir! We've to work fast! The timer!

Jack: Timer? (Jack looks around a bit (first person camera view), and notices it), Oh god!

SWAT member 4: Quickly sir, do what you must!

SWAT member 2: That's acid down there!

Jack: What?

SWAT member 3: Look, it's melting a piece of metal down in the tank!

The camera focuses on that piece of metal.

SWAT member: Sir! What must you do?

Jack: Choose…

SWAT member 2: Choose? Choose what sir?

Jack: Who lives, and who dies amongst you four.

SWAT member: No! What?

Time: 3:30 and counting down.

SWAT member 2: Me! Choose me sir!

SWAT member 4: No! Me! I can help you sir, we can fight our way out of here together!

SWAT member: Shut up you lying cheats! Don't you remember what you talked about him behind his back!

SWAT member 4: Oh what would you know! Shut up! I deserve to live not you!

SWAT member: You want to start something here!

Jack: Shut up!

Everyone is quite and the camera focuses on Jack, "Even if I choose for you to live, how will I free you?"

Everyone is silent.

Then SWAT member 4 claims, "Look! There are four buttons up there and numbers on our captive cages. Those numbers on our cages match the numbers on the buttons; they must be the key to this."

SWAT member 3: Yes! Push them sir!

SWAT member: Not so fast! Look, there is a warning up by the switches.

The camera looks up at it and Jigsaw's voice speaks, "Save two and watch the other two perish in your own entertainment."

Time: 2:10 and counting down.

Jack gives the buttons a try after viewing the time. Jack presses #2, the box moves back from the acid pit and releases SWAT member 2.

SWAT member 2: Thank you! (Almost on the brink of shredding tears)

SWAT member 4: Me next! Come on sir! Do it!

Jack is about to push #4, but suddenly pushes #1, releasing SWAT member.

Time: 1:41 and counting down

SWAT member 3: That's it! Huh! Well screw you all!

SWAT member 4: You son of a gun! You dare betray your own comrades? If I could, I would rip your throat apart!

SWAT member 2: Shut up!

SWAT member: Why isn't he being released? (says pointing to Jack)

Jack: Let me go! I played your game here now let me go!

SWAT member: Maybe there is more to this game than meets the eye!

SWAT member 4: Come on try pressing the button for me! It might still work!

Jack remembers what Jigsaw said in the warning, "Save two and watch the other two perish in your own entertainment." Then Jack says, "No!"

SWAT member 3: What? What are you saying sir?

Jack: It could be a trap! If I try to release you we all can die instantly!

Time: 0:20 and counting down.

SWAT member 4: Oh no! Oh no no no no! This can't be it!

Jack: You shall perish…

SWAT member: Sir? What are you saying?

Jack: We've to play by the rules! I'm not risking my life for anyone else!

SWAT member 3: What freaking rules? If you mean being Jigsaw's puppet, then you're doing a pretty good job at it!

Jack: Good bye…

As soon as Jack finishes saying good bye, the camera suddenly takes a pan over to the timer.

Time: 0:06, 0:05, 0:04, 0:03, 0:02, 0:01, 0:00

The machine slowly starts to lower the two remaining SWAT members towards the acid; they're soon in deep and begin to scream in pain. Meanwhile Jack is released safely on the ground. Although while he is being transferred over to safety, he is watching contently at the two remaining SWAT members and their suffering and soon their dead bodies, soon he touches the ground and the remaining SWAT members help him up to his feet.

The three are moving on through the door they are instructed to go through, the door will be labeled, "Enter me". One of them is seen crying as they are walking (SWAT member 2), SWAT member is seen walking without any noises of sadness, grief or regret. Jack in term is seen walking just like SWAT member, but with past memories occurring of who this new Jigsaw could be as he thinks, "Who could've set up Andy's and Jacob's game? I wasn't responsible for it so could it have been the new Jigsaw? But I'm the only Jigsaw responsible for this area…does this have something to do with you Mark?" they all move into one room after travelling through a hallway.

SWAT member 2 is still crying and SWAT member comes up to SWAT member 2 and tells him to shut up and calm down.

SWAT member: Listen to me! Calm down! You've been saved, be grateful for that and keep calm so we can focus on this situation!

Jack: A TV…

Both Swat members turn to Jack pointing to the TV. (The camera follows Jacks pointing arm towards the TV)

The TV turns on with a hooded figure appearing on it (Jigsaw robe).

Jigsaw: Hello Jack…congratulations on saving two of your comrades. But letting the other two perish must be the price paid to gain something, to gain some help in your upcoming tests. You've strayed Jack…strayed from the path a Jigsaw should take. (The TV turns off)

SWAT member 2: What? What is he talking about sir? (Says looking at Jack after saying "What?")

SWAT member: He is the Jigsaw we've been looking for…

Jack: Don't jump to conclusions here…I don't know what that person is talking about!

SWAT member 2: You're Jigsaw? You are the murderer many have given their lives to protect?

Jack: It was their duty, chains of command remember? The higher ups must be protected by the lower soldiers.

SWAT member 2: BS! We gave our lives to protect a murderer! What chain of command is there then?

SWAT member 2 is slowly moving towards Jack and then after he finishes his talk, he lunges himself at Jack and starts to beat him senselessly. SWAT member comes and stops SWAT member 2, SWAT member 2 in anger shouts, "Why did you stop me? The scum deserves it!"

SWAT member: Yes he does! But we need him, this is his game! If he doesn't win, we may all be trapped in here forever. If we get out we can convict him easily and he will be gone to jail for life!

Jack: Listen to him (says looking at SWAT member 2).

SWAT member 2: (Turns around to SWAT member and says) Fine!

SWAT member: You (looks at Jack), get up!

Jack is instructed to open the door as SWAT member points his arm to the door. The three move on to the next room. The lights come on and a cage full of scared people is seen.

Jack finds a tape and plays it.

Tape: Hello Jack, welcome to your first official test. A test to see which is more powerful, your inhibition for brutality or your will to help others, will you choose the path offering rejoice to others or just stand back give into your own desire for other's suffering? We shall see the outcome through this test. This will be the first step to realizing who you truly are and soon a cure shall come if need be. You must have undoubtedly noticed a cage in front of you full of scared people; these people are the ones who will decide your fate here in this test. In order to succeed in this test, you must sacrifice something to gain something. What you will gain is the proof that you are still one of us, the price to pay are the bones in your finger. Let them be crushed by the machine by the cage and the prisoners shall roam free. Though if you do not do so, they will be forced to fight until only one remains standing, fueling your need for brutality even further, will you pay the price, the bones in your hands. The same hands which gave birth to instruments of rejoice which were soon turned into instruments of torture, now make your choice. Do you let these people kill one another for the purpose of your enjoyment and further indulgence in brutality or do you save them by crushing what was the main source of releasing that brutality? And in doing so show me that I was wrong to take you into this test and are appreciative of the decent life you've been gifted. They live or die is in your hands…make your choice.

The tape ends and suddenly SWAT member 2 comes apprehending Jack and claiming, "Do it! This is your own test to make you realize and cure yourself! Do it!"

Jack: Shut up! Why should I do anything for these people?

SWAT member: Because they're human just like us.

Jack: Most of them are probably criminals!

One of the people in the cages then can be heard screaming, the group looks towards the cage and then it is seen that someone has taken up a knife and killed someone. Many people back away when someone else takes up a weapon and heads for the first killer. The first killer then again strikes down the one coming at him with a killing intent. Then almost everyone has taken up arms and the bloodshed begins.

SWAT member: Quickly! Do it! Put your hands in the device.

Jack is looking at the cage and the bloodshed going on and says slowly, "No…"

Jack keeps staring at the cage intently and then nearly 2 people are left. 2 people are left in which they are about to fight to death. They begin fighting; one of them is crying while fighting, the one crying puts a heavy blow on his opponent and when his opponent is on his knees. Then crying fighter inflicts the final blow, slitting the throat of his opponent. The crying warrior is now seen having a complete mental breakdown as he is seen on his knees crying relentlessly.

SWAT member 2: You truly are a sicko! You let them all die! You could've done something! But you didn't, you just stood there watching death for your own entertainment.

Jack: Let's go, unless you would like to stay here…

The 3 move onto the next room, there the room is dark again and then the lights come on revealing the creature which kidnapped them, it suddenly knocks them out one by one from the back, the creature then faces Jack and after a bit of struggle it knocks Jack out as well.

Distant voice: Hey you! Wake up! (There is a fade ins and fade outs (blinking through Jack's view, first person view) it is then seen that it is SWAT member that is shouting).

SWAT member 2: What's going on here?

SWAT member: Stay calm! It looks as if we may have been brought into another test for him!

Jack: What is going on? Jigsaw! Answer me!

Then suddenly a TV turns on grabbing Jack's attention towards it.

Mysterious figure (Jigsaw): Hello Jack…how is your game so far? As a fellow Jigsaw, you of all people should be able to appreciate what I'm doing here for you. You although being a fellow Jigsaw should also understand your disposition, your problem that you must face one time or another, well that time is now. Before you will be your remaining comrades from the very beginning of this game…

Jack has flash backs of the first game/test:

SWAT member 2: That's acid down there!

Bright flash of light

SWAT member 3: Look, it's melting a piece of metal down in the tank!

Bright flash of light

The camera focuses on that piece of metal.

Bright flash of light

The machine slowly starts to lower the two remaining SWAT members towards the acid; they're soon in deep and begin to scream in pain. Meanwhile Jack is released safely on the ground. Although while he is being transferred over to safety, he is watching contently at the two remaining SWAT members and their suffering and soon their dead bodies, soon he touches the ground and the remaining SWAT members help him up to his feet.

The flashbacks end with a bright flash of light.

Jigsaw: …And now it shall decrease even further. Going down from 2 to none, your choice in this test is to save them or not, if you do save them, they shall be freed towards their freedom and no reward can be expected this time. Although if not, you should know the consequences, but in case you forgot in all the atrocities occurring, the consequences…death! The method of death shall be from what your perspective can be labeled as fulfilling of one's lust for brutality. And now what will happen? Will you be selfish…will you want more brutality to create more hunger for it? It's up to you…you make the choice.

Then the film takes a transition towards the boss's office.

Intercom: Sir it seems we've lost contact with Lieutenant Jack's team!

Boss: Get an investigation unit on it right now! We're not leaving any men behind!

Intercom: Yes Sir.

A brand new swat team is seen now getting ready (weapons) and then swat/police cars are seen being driven.

Swat leader: Alright everyone! We're going to go in quick, access the situation and get out and report back to HQ.

One of the Swat members enters and soon everyone else follows, the lights automatically turn on and a robed figure can be seen standing in a balcony.

Robed figure (female voice): Hello, I'm so thrilled you all could make it. Tonight you will all be a part of an experiment in which we will help cure an officer who needs curing. Curing his blood thirst and that officer is the very officer you're trying to save. Jack Refrengon, you try to save him yet not knowing who he truly is under his exterior self. He is one of me, one of us; he is someone you fear the most in your dreams, someone you fear the most to catch up to you….he is a Jigsaw. And now… you shall become his victims.

The kidnapping creature reappears and releases gas in the room and knocks everyone out except for the creature and the robbed figure.

A fade out occurs following with a fade in towards Jack's situation. The recaptured SWAT members are seen being held in place above sharp weapons/objects. Then a door opens up suddenly and forces Jack's attention towards it. A robed figure (different one from the one which spoke to the second SWAT group) steps out onto a balcony and speaks to Jack (male voice robed figure): Hello Officer…quite a familiar situation you have found yourself in isn't it now. This is the same situation where you first met him, the one who saw potential in you and took you in, yet here we are in a situation of your potential demise. Every choice, every action leads up to these moments in our games. And I've heard from my master, my teacher of who you truly are well acquainted with as you yourself have encountered him several times. Shall we call him your partner in crime…

Jack: Who are you talking about? Just let us go!

Robed figure (male voice): I'm afraid I cannot do that…you're our star attraction for this game. Although I do hope this current predicament brings a few past memories to reflect upon and make you think deeper about why you're here and how your actions led up to this situation. I bid you farewell for now until more nightmares to come. Good bye…

The Robed figure leaves.

The camera focuses on Jack and a white bright light transition occurs indicating a flash back.

Flashback: The movie now takes place in the same place as where Jack's first Jigsaw investigation location was. A door is seen being bust open and SWAT members enter, after which Gordon enters (One from SAW: The Unchallenged), Jack is seen amongst the SWAT members.

Gordon: Report!

SWAT member: Nothing here sir! The contact may have been mistaken…

Gordon: No…I know Robin well enough to know that he wouldn't tell us something without confirming it from numerous sources.

SWAT member: Will we really find anything here sir?

Gordon: We will…have everyone search the area, split up in two teams and head through those doors. (Says pointing to the doors)

Everyone splits up and heads through the doors.

Mike (One from SAW: The Unborn): So what do you think of all this Jack?

Jack: My first time on this case and I'm already getting the chills. If I'm going to be visiting more of these types of locations then heck I may as well ask for a transfer right now over the phone.

Mike: Get used to it buddy, you're going to be visiting more of these types of places.

Jack: Just my luck, I'm sure creepiness and I will get along famously then.

Then suddenly the light in their hallway turns off and all goes dark.

Jack: Hey! Mike! You there?

Mike: Yeah! I'm here, just calm down!

Jack: Who turned off the freaking lights?

All is silent and then Jack asks, "Mike?"

Suddenly the creature used to kidnap Jigsaw's victims appears and captures Jack. A fade out occurs. Then a fade in towards Jack being held up tightly above sharp weapons/objects and starts to scream, "Please someone help me! Why am I here?"

Then a mysterious voice: Why are you here? A good question. A question to which you shall find the answer to soon enough. (This scene after Jack's capture takes place in complete darkness)

Jack: Who are you? Show yourself!

Then the lights suddenly turn on and a robed figure is shown.

Jack: You! Jigsaw!

Robed figure (One from SAW: The Unchallenged): Yes…and am here to see what pathway you choose officer.

Jack: Pathway?

Robed figure: Yes, I'm here to give you a choice. Join me or go free but know this, sooner or later your own past will catch up to you in the eyes of others.

Jack: What do you know of my past!

Robed figure: Oh you don't remember the crimes you've committed? You take your actions too lightly then.

Jack: I repent for that all already!

Robed figure: No you didn't, I can sense that brutality inside you itching to get out. And also itching for a cure.

Jack: You don't know anything about me! Stop talking as if you know me!

Robed figure: But I do know you…I know your history and the current life you lead. You were once a petty thief, a common crook, a criminal… but you were once again given a chance at life and you took that life. A life of a decent cop as your skills were recognized when you were serving your sentence, which then after you went on to the police force to work the rest of your prison sentence. I remember seeing your file, the pictures depicted of you when you were just a common crook (flashes of picture occur, Jack is seen holding a knife).

Jack: Stop it! Stop it! None of this is true!

Robed figure: Then why deny it?

Complete silence takes place.

Robed figure: Now I will be quite clear with you Jack. I want to play a game, over there (says pointing towards one of the SWAT members) is one of your comrades.

Jack: Mike!

Robed figure: Don't worry, that's not him. He will be a special treat for you if you choose one of the choices which will greatly affect your future of the one's I'm about to offer. Below you are sharp instruments of death, and the collar on your comrade's neck will tighten by each minute passing. Now the choice here is do you take the pain and sacrifice yourself suffering a painful death to save a comrade or do you choose to witness his painful death and witness the truth about your brutality surface. In the process of his demise you will also be walking down a path which connects with mine. Down the Jigsaw path. If you do so, I will be there to cure you alone in time with me, in my teaching you shall be cured and if I cannot cure you then someone else will. Now make your choice, sacrifice yourself for a comrade or save your own body and let that raging brutality surface and embrace the Jigsaw way. You make the choice…

The collar begins to tighten on the SWAT member neck as he begins to slowly suffocate.

The camera moves in on the suffocating victim as the collar slowly finishes it's work by killing the captured SWAT member and the camera quickly pans to Jack showing him say under his breath, "Yes…So beautiful…"

Robed figure: Well then, looks like the path you have to take is quite clear. Welcome to the cult…(More cult members show up behind him).

The flashback ends.

Jack looks around at the two captured SWAT members and then looks back at the Jigsaws quickly, but they are missing so Jack is then slowly sent into a panic status. Jack looks around panicking but then notices that suffocation collar open along with the table all set up for him to get into. Jack looks in denial shaking his head no and backs away from the suffocation collar table. The tables holding the two SWAT members falls instantly but falls and stops with a very little distance between the sharp weapons and the SWAT members. SWAT member screams out, "Do you think you really deserve to live after all you did? Just do something right at least once in your life!"

Jack turns away from the suffocation collar table and looks at the two hung SWAT members. Then SWAT member says, "No! No! You can't!"

SWAT member 2 is looking at the situation panicking and then says "….Oh you piece of." The machine lets the SWAT members bodies fall all the way to the weapons thus killing them instantly.

The suffocation collar table then opens up revealing a passage to the other room, indicating to Jack that he would not have died if he had strapped himself in.

Jack's thought (Voice Over): Even if I had strapped myself in, I would've still lived then…the collar might suffocate me but not to death.

Jack moves on to the next room in where he finds FBI Derekson tied down by chains. Jack is able to witness FBI Derekson on the computer monitor. Beside the monitor is a poster claimed, "Welcome one welcome all! Welcome to the greatest show on earth, the flameo" with displaying the picture of FBI Derekson being burnt alive during his test. Jack then notices a code stuck beside the poster and on the back as he looks it says, "Will you save him?" Jack looks down at the screen and presses the enter key. A password screen pops up, Jack looks at FBI Derekson knowing that if he saves Derekson, then Jack himself will be doing something meaningful within his tests but something harmful for himself if he ever gets out of these tests. Jack starts to walk away from the monitor and notices no door to escape from is present and the door he came through has been closed. Jack then starts to pace around looking around for a door then he goes to a wall to search it by using his sense of touch and starts to notice the wall gets hotter and hotter as he backs away from it quickly while saying, "Hot!" Then Jack realizes as he states, "So if I don't save him, this room will get hotter and hotter until both of us are killed!" Jack then walks over to the computer and says, "Like hell I'm going to let that happen, I'm not dying for anyone's sake!" And so Jack puts the code in releasing FBI Derekson on the ground as he is seen squealing around in pain due to his left half of the body.

Jack: There! I freed him, now show me my way!

One of the walls collapse revealing a bridge like way to the next room. Jack walks across and then rushes over as he sees a group of SWAT people trapped in one room all looking around in question, while some waking up and some unconscious still. Once again Jack can only witness this through a computer monitor and some of the SWAT members are seen walking around when one notices the camera and waves shouting something but cannot be heard as Jack then states, "These types of cameras must not pick up sound I guess…" Then something pops up on the monitor which looks like a note.

Note:

Hello officer Jack. Welcome to yet another test in your game. I hope you appreciate the effort that goes into this game as seeing as how you are a Jigsaw yourself, a fellow cult member.

Before you now on this monitor are a group of your fellow SWAT members slowly moving to their untimely deaths. By each passing second, their body breaks as a harmful active poisonous gas runs through their systems. They are your fellow justice enforcers and know this, to save them would mean to enslave your own life and lead yourself on a spiraling pathway to death. Your "friends" now are aware of your second life, a life of a teacher of life lessons yet in their eyes, just a sick murderer. You have the option here to either save them or leave them to rot! But know this, your actions here will lead you closer here to a path you must take through making this choice. Once this note ends, a command window asking for confirmation will appear and you must input your decision. Once you've done so, the pathway shall open up along with what is to occur to the officers in the gas chamber room. Will you save them or kill them is your choice, you choose.

Regards,

Jigsaw

The note ends.

The note goes away and the command window instantly pops up saying, "Do you want to save them? (Y for yes and N for no)

Insert your answer here: "

Jack is seen looking around while remember the panic movements of the officers while then he turns to look for a door then turns to the computer. Jack says then, "Screw this, they can die for all I care!" and inserts in "N" and then suddenly gas releases into the gas chamber dropping few instantly. Jack then backs away looking at the horror as some are bleeding and suddenly his attention is drawn towards an open door as it makes the noise of opening locks and Jack begins to walk through it while speaking out loud, "What more do you want from me? Why? What…did I do to you?" Then Jack falls against the wall and screams, "What did I do to you?" while crying which is followed by a fade out.

A fade in occurs with FBI Derekson, which can be seen getting dragged along the floor and suddenly the figure dragging him stops. The camera pans up to the figure and it is a Jigsaw, who then bends down top FBI Derekson and says, "We can't have you dying now can we? It's far too early for you to die, you're quite an important piece." Then another fade out occurs.

A fade in occurs to where Jack had collapsed and looks around when the lights suddenly turn on. There is a women tied to a cross like symbol, the woman is looking around in panic for a few moments before she can notice Jack. That same woman is the one who had been implemented in Gordon Jefferson's test; this woman is his wife Sandra Jefferson. Sandra speaks out to Jack, "Hey you! You are an officer aren't you? Help me! Please!" Jack looks at her intently as it seems he might recognize her. He begins to speak, "how di-" Jack is cut off as a television turns on grabbing Jack's attention towards it. A mysterious figure in the Jigsaw robe is just standing still but then turns after a few minutes towards the camera, though the face hidden.

Mysterious Jigsaw figure: Hello Jack, you've made it through many of my tests and may have guessed my identity already. But that is irrelevant at the moment, what matters right now is you. As you can see there is a woman before you strapped down to a trap to which I call the Spine Twister. Gives the victim a good twist to their spine, in the end you should know, when the spine is twisted all the way around, then its only death which awaits them. Will you let this woman suffer the same fate? Though you and this woman share a meeting point in the past as she was one of your victims as well along with several other woman. If you don't believe me, I'll show you.

A video starts showing Jack in his thug costume push Sandra up against the wall with a knife in his hand. There is a struggle between Jack and Sandra before Jack begins to speak, "Hey listen…(struggle still going on) Listen! (Sandra stops struggling frozen stiff). You want to get out of here alive right? Then you better do as I say, if not then this pretty face you can say bye bye to, would you like it to become my carving canvas huh? Huh? (Sandra nods no) Then listen and do as I say, drop the purse and freaking walk away! Don't ever tell anyone about this or otherwise I will know where you live (says pointing to the purse as the camera pans down to the purse). Now get out of here!" Sandra starts to walk away but suddenly Jack pursues her from the behind and catches her in his arms and says, "You actually thought I would let you go? You think I'm stupid? I know woman will always go blabbing away whatever happens to them, I don't let anyone live!" Then a distant voice screams, "Mom!" which catches the attention of Jack and then Jack runs away towards the camera. The video ends.

Mysterious Jigsaw figure: As you just saw, this woman who you stand before you tried to harm but was saved by your partner, Mark Jefferson. Making her the mother of Mark, Sandra Jefferson. Sandra that day was saved only by her son, I must graciously thank the fellow member who took the liberty of observing you and finding you worthy for these test as well as providing me this video tape. Your task in this game is to save her if you choose to, to save her you have to press the switches within the boxes present before the Spine Twister. They must be pressed alternatively to release the restraints binding Sandra. Pain will be inflicted, but not as much as you inflicted upon her emotionally, think about this as you make your decision. Whether she lives or dies decides the outcome, this will be the last test in your game, after that the decision you make along with the summed up choices you have made in your tests, your pathway will be decided. Also so you know to play smartly, it's not only your life on risk here, but the life of your girlfriend as well (The camera moves out to show Jack's girlfriend strapped down unconscious as the camera slowly moves in on her), so I advise you to make your decision carefully, your life and hers are connected as one for the remaining duration of your game. Will Sandra live or die is up to you, but remember the consequences, you make the choice."

The screen turns black but a timer pops up on the screen. The time, "7:00 and counting down"

Jack: No! You bastard! She didn't do anything wrong! It's me who should be paying the price and me alone!

Sandra: You, Jack! What's going on? Please just free me!

Jack walks towards the two boxes containing the switches to Sandra's freedom. Jack looks away and Sandra says, "What are you doing?"

Time: 6: 01 and counting down.

Jack starts to have a break down as he screams, "Shut up…shut up!".

There are quick flashes of light along with images of Jack and his girlfriend.

Bright light flash.

Jack and his girlfriend are holding hands.

Bright light flash.

Jack is seen kissing his girlfriend.

Bright light flash.

Jack and his girlfriend are seen in public side to side with the girlfriend having her arm wrapped around Jack's. (With background public noise)

Bright life flash.

Time: 5:26 and counting down.

Sandra: What are you waiting for?

Jack: Shut up! It's my choice to save you or not to save you!

Sandra: Look I forgive you for what you did in the past if that's what you're looking for, but please!

Jack: Freak! Freak! How did you get here?

Sandra: How did I get here? How is that important?

Jack: Just answer it!

Sandra: The last thing I could remember before having the feeling of numbness throughout my whole body…(the film takes a flashback now).

Flashback:

Gordon fits the knife in and turns it and it releases the binds on Sandra's arms and feet, releasing her from her cross shaped restraint. Just in time as well as the timer is showing reaching 0; 0:05, 0:04, 0:03, 0:02, 0:01 and finally 0:00 in which it activates the trap which the blades would swing forward and crush/cut through the cross shaped restraint.

Both look up on the trap and then Sandra says, "Thank you…"

Gordon starts to head for the door regarding his next test, and then suddenly Sandra says, "No please! Don't leave me here!"

Gordon turns to look at her, "Sandra…I'll be back, just stay here…I'll bring some help back, I promise"

Sandra: Thank you… (And then starts crying again, but tears of joy as she has escaped death)

Sandra begins to fall to the ground unconscious as a fade out occurs as well. A fade in occurs with Sandra trying to get up but then someone come and picks her up and injects a needle into her. The figure which injects the needle remains unknown until the camera pans to the injector after they have injected the needle. It is the "kidnaping monster", as the monster finishes, it hears gunshots and the monster's head turns towards it then back down as if it was grieving. Then a bright flash of light occurs indicating end of flashback.

Flashback ends.

Sandra; There! You know now!

Time: 3:12 and counting down.

Jack: Freak! Jenny could die if I don't save you or I don't know anymore!

Sandra: Jenny your girlfriend right? Look if you want to save her you're going to have to save me. That TV had said that if you make the right choices then she can be freed.

Jack: I don't know if I have…so much blood…

Sandra: Please hurry…

Jack: So much insanity…Am I even sane anymore? Do I know what I'm doing here? So much blood is on my hands…

Sandra: You don't want to add to it do you?

Jack freezes for a moment and then says, "No".

Sandra: Then you know what you've to do…

Time: 2:45 and counting down.

Jack moves towards the boxes and looks inside finding the switches. Jack slowly starts to put his arm inside and reaches the buttons. Jack presses the buttons in one of the boxes and suddenly a sharp objects come down on Jack's arm as he shoots out in pain screaming. Jack retrieves both his arms and backs away a bit while still in pain, but one of Sandra's restraints has been released.

Sandra: You're doing good, come on! Three more times!

Jack while backing away crying nods no.

Sandra: No (Reaching out with one arm), please! Don't! You're my only hope!

Jack: Find someone else…

Sandra: What someone else! Remember your girlfriend? She needs you! So free me and we can escape out of here together to your girlfriend!

Jack then thinks about the clip shown on the video where the test was being explained. Jack walks towards the machine and puts his arm in to the other box.

Time: 1:00 and counting down.

Jack presses the buttons as another sharp needle like object impales Jack's arm causing more pain as he backs out quickly out of the box and screams out in pain while crying.

Sandra's other arm gets released while her legs and neck are still bounded to the cross. Sandra moves her legs trying to get free herself but it's of no use. She looks back up at Jack and he is seen at a corner crying over his wounds as he is partially lying down on the floor.

Time: 0:28 and counting down.

Sandra reaches out with both her hands pleading, "Please, you only need to do it two more times, please time is running out.

Jack is sitting silently crying.

Sandra: Please don't do this, sitting silently is still like adding blood to your hands since you would let the murderer Jigsaw kill me.

Jack is seen still sitting on the floor in sorrow saying under his breath, "I'm sorry Jenny…".

Sandra: Are you that cruel?

Jack looks at the time (Time: 0:12 and counting down). He looks back at Sandra and says, "Forgive me for all the grief I might have caused you…I'm weak…I'm just a murderer…I'm…a…jigsaw".

Sandra: What? You! You're Jigsa-

Suddenly a noise disturbs their talk as the machine begins to twist. As the machine twists, Sandra begins to squeal in pain before she bursts out screaming right out. The machine keeps twisting as Sandra now begins to bleed from the waist and Jack is seen walking towards the machine with his arms out towards it saying, "I'm so sorry…forgive me…please forgive me…just…forgive…me…" The machine finishes its spin as Sandra had died third fourth of the way on the machine's spin. Jack now leans against the machine (On Sandra's bloody legs) while crying. A fade out occurs.

A fade in occurs in a room where monitors are set up, along with few cabinets of files. A mysterious hooded figure is seen coming in looking at the monitors and says (female voice), "Time for the final stage".

The door opens in the Spine Twister room and Jack begins to make his way to the next room taking one last look at Sandra's dead body.

Jack comes into the next room and the door behind him closes as he is walking to the other end of the room which contains a TV. Jack turns around to notice the door has been closed off behind him and stares at the TV when it turns on. There is a mysterious figure on the TV looking away from the camera which slowly turns It's head toward the camera facing it directly.

Mysterious figure: Hello Jack…I hope you enjoyed all the effort gone into this game. All the effort after studying you for the short time I had. If you haven't guessed who I'm…

The mysterious figure starts to remove his hood and it's Mark.

Mark: So the dead still haunts you….at least my spirit does. You may wonder why I have brought you here…your problem drove you here to be cured by me.

Flash back:

"In the process of his demise you will also be walking down a path which connects with mine. Down the Jigsaw path. If you do so, I will be there to cure you alone in time with me, in my teaching you shall be cured and if I cannot cure you then someone else will." – When Jack meets Jigsaw for the first time.

Flashback ends.

But I could not, sadly I've failed in doing the one thing the cult leader had so desperately asked of me. I knew the type of person you were the moment we met and I knew you needed my help and so I offered it here. Whether you like it or not doesn't matter, what matters is that you failed to seek the right choices in your tests and ultimately picked the one's which would guide you to your own early grave. You failed to see the addiction you bore to your own madness of murder.

Flashback:

Jack: You shall perish…

SWAT member: Sir? What are you saying?

Jack: Good bye…

During Jack's first test.

Flashback ends.

You could've saved more than two on your first test. It was designed to see if you would have the courage and the kind heart to free more than just two as the rules would've stated, nothing would've happened to you but you were to much of a coward and an addict to brutality.

Flashback:

Jack is looking at the cage and the bloodshed going on and says slowly, "No…"

Jack keeps staring at the cage intently and then nearly 2 people are left. 2 people are left in which they are about to fight to death. They begin fighting; one of them is crying while fighting, the one crying puts a heavy blow on his opponent and when his opponent is on his knees. Then crying fighter inflicts the final blow, slitting the throat of his opponent. The crying warrior is not seen having a complete mental breakdown as he is seen on his knees crying relentlessly.

SWAT member 2: You truly are a sicko! You let them all die! You could've done something! But you didn't, you just stood there watching death for your own entertainment.

During Jack's second test.

Flashback ends.

Flashback:

Jack looks at his partner for a bit and then his partner says, "Do you like how brutality feels Jack?"

Jack is quite again for a bit and says, "Yes" and then stabs the woman in the stomach as she would scream

During the opening scene where Jack and his partner are seen robing the lady.

Flashback ends.

You let your brutality get control over you again and again but only showed kindness from death when you had no choice but to save FBI Derekson. You had no choice and displayed a sense of selfishness as well.

Flashback:

Jack then walks over to the computer and says, "Like hell I'm going to let that happen, I'm not dying for anyone's sake!" And so Jack puts the code in releasing FBI Derekson on the ground as he is seen squealing around in pain due to his left half of the body.

During Jack's fourth test.

Flashback ends.

All you did was fail them all accept for the one I had deliberately set up for you to save to show my apprentices that even a man so cruel as you could have a kind heart but you took that away with selfish talks. I anticipated of all this to happen as I've told you before if you remember.

Flashback:

Mark: If you're good at anticipating the human mind…then nothing needs to be spoken nor taken into guess work.

During their planning session of creating Gordon Jefferson's game. (SAW: The Unchallenged)

Flashback ends.

Would you like to see my apprentice? Well I suppose it will depend on her mood if she wants to show herself or not.

The TV closes bringing the blank black screen.

The door opens up behind Jack and a robed figure come in Jack's view as he turns around to see the figure. The robed figure removes it's hood and we see Jenny's head. Jenny has been one of Mark's apprentices all along through Jack's game, had been a few days earlier than Mark's death and will continue to be. Jack in shock says, "Jenny?".

Jenny looks at Jack and holds up a remote pointing to the TV turning it on and changing the channel. A new video starts.

Mark: Jack do you remember how you said you never loose (flash back: Even if we have to compete this…because you know what…I am not used to losing and I never lose. (During Jack's and Mark's first encounter in SAW: The Unchallenged)) Well you just lost…Game Over!

Two long blades, one on each side begin to close in on Jack as he is now panicking, Jenny closes Jack's only escape and Jack now panics while cursing, "No! What the freak! What the hell! You can't do this to me! I'm a Jigsaw just like you! I've been one longer than you, you should be worshiping me!" Now Jack can be seen having an emotional break down as the blades get closer and closer. The blades have contact with Jack's body as he screams in pain and the crush Jack's body in the stomach area as blood comes spraying in large quantities. Jack slowly starts to loose conscience and slowly pass out as he is looking around at random. Slowly his arms drop from the air on to the blades finally killing Jack. The movie ends with a zoom out shot from Jack's body.

A fade out occurs.

The credits roll on.


End file.
